Beach Day
by Tiggercat12
Summary: It was Korra's first time at the beach and she couldn't wait!
1. Chapter 1

The door slammed open with a loud bang followed by a very unwanted wake-up call.

"WAKE UP; WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

Pabu shrieked and puffed up, darting under Bolin's bed. The boys both groaned loudly and Bolin sat up, looking at the grinning Korra in the doorway. Mako made another sound and rolled over so he was facing the wall, his pillow now over his head. Korra pouted and crossed the room to the sleeping firebender.

Bolin watched for a moment, but as Korra moved her hand he jumped off the bed and ducked at the foot. A second later Korra had the sheets of Mako's bed in her hand. Making sure she had a good hold, she yanked them off, bringing Mako with them. She quickly jumped to the side as he sent a fire blast from his fist and abruptly sat upright, glaring at the girl to his right.

"What."

She grinned again and said, "We're going to the beach!"

Bolin got up and sat back on his bed with Pabu. "Why?" he asked.

"Because," Korra said, turning on her heel to face him, "I've never been to the beach, and I want to go!"

"Do you even have a suit?" Mako asked, tossing his sheets onto the bed. He'll fix it later.

Korra rolled her eyes, hand on her hip. "No, I'm going to go naked."

He gave her a look and she just raised a brow at him, eyes half closed.

"I'm going to get Asami up. We're going to leave in about an hour or so." With that, she turned and left with a lazy wave.

"Do we at least get to eat breakfast first?" Bolin asked Mako, who shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Asami! You up?" Korra asked, knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Korra," came the response.

Korra opened the door and walked in, kicking it closed behind her. Asami was going through one of the drawers looking for a shirt.

"Got your shower already, then?" Korra asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yep. Boy's up?" she asked, turning around. "How about this one?"

Korra laughed and said, "Why are you asking me?"

Asami threw the shirt at her and they both laughed then.

"Yeah, they're up. I nearly got my hair singed by Mako though," Korra told her, throwing the shirt back. "But it was worth it."

"You're very mean," Asami stated with a smile.

"Yeah, well." The Avatar shrugged and jumped off the bed. "Now, get your shirt on. We're leaving after breakfast."

* * *

Korra had rushed through breakfast, finishing before everyone else. She had hurried out of the room leaving her dishes on the table.

"Someone's excited," Asami said.

Tenzin sighed. "Well, it is her first time, after all," he said.

"Hurry up! I want to leave," Korra called from somewhere in the house. Tenzin sighed again.

"Daddy, do we get to go too?" Ikki asked, bouncing a little.

"Sorry Ikki," Pema said as she walked into the room. "You, Jinora, and Meelo are going to stay here. We can go next time."

Ikki pouted and crossed her arms but didn't argue. Jinora remained indifferent and Meelo could care less.

"Hey, I said hurry up," Korra said and she ran by the room. "I'm going to get Naga ready, Tenzin!"

The brothers and Asami gave each other amused looks and finished eating.

"This is going to be an interesting day," Mako said as Korra ran by again.

* * *

Author's note: this was spawned from a picture I drew. You can find it on my tumblr (tiggyloo)


	2. Chapter 2

Korra had trouble getting Naga onto Oogi. She had to get help from the boys, but once she was up in the saddle, she settled down and claimed her spot.

"Thanks guys," Korra sighed as she heavily sat beside the polar bear-dog, back against the creature's side.

"Not a problem," Bolin said with a grin. Mako helped Asami up and the three sat across from Korra and her large companion. The Avatar gave them an amused look and said, "What? She won't bight."

"Are you sure Naga will be okay once we get off the ground?" Tenzin said as he took the reins.

Korra waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sure she'll be fine," she told him. He had a skeptical look but turned away.

"Oogi, yip yip," he said and they were lifted off the ground.

Naga immediately tensed and her head shot up to look around. She whined and Korra started to scratch the dog's ear. "It's okay, girl, nothing to be afraid of."

It took a while to arrive. It was long enough for Korra to fall asleep, and Mako followed not long after. It was pretty much silent then, save for Korra's soft snoring. Asami and Bolin would chat too, but they mostly just sat and watched Korra and Mako with amused faces.

"So Tenzin," Asami said, "Where are we going exactly? I mean, you had us pack for a few days stay."

"We're going to Ember Island," he told her over his shoulder. "And we're making relatively good time, considering the distance."

Asami nodded and crossed her arms before yawning, looking tired.

Within a few minutes, she and Bolin had both fallen asleep.

It was dark by the time they arrived. Oogi landed quietly and Tenzin looked back at the teens and Naga, all of which were asleep. He sighed and decided to not wake them, so he left them on the bison and went inside.

An hour or two later, Naga woke up. She stood and jumped off Oogi's back and ran off inside, wanting to get off the huge creature's back. She didn't like flying, and being on something that could fly didn't agree well with her.

However, her leave caused Korra to fall over. She let out a quiet but sharp squeak, now awake. The sound made Mako start and he opened an eye to see her sitting up. Sometimes he wished he wasn't such a light sleeper all the time.

Korra grumbled and stretched, glanced at Bolin and Asami, then noticed Mako looking at her. He blinked, opening his other eye, and cocked a brow.

"Did I really wake you up?" Korra whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back.

She gave him a tired scowl and leaned back on the saddle, crossing her arms.

After a minute or so Mako closed his eyes again. He sensed a presence beside him a moment later and sighed.

"Korra, what are you doing?" he questioned the girl. She was silent. His shoulders dropped a little and he opened his eyes again. She had her arms around herself and she was looking off to the side, a small pout on her face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "Yes, you have permission."

Not two seconds after he said that she was huddled against him. Rolling his eyes, he put an arm around her shoulders. She was asleep in a few minutes time, and she started to snore quietly again.

_I should just bring her inside…_he thought. She'd probably wake up again if he moved though, and then she'd probably complain and he wouldn't hear the end of it until she talked herself to sleep. It's happened several times before.

He yawned and decided to just leave her be for the remainder of the night. With another yawn, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep


End file.
